yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Empty Jar
An Empty Jar deck is a type of Mill Deck that focuses on abusing the three Books that center around flipping monsters face-up/face-down. *'Book of Eclipse' *'Book of Moon' *'Book of Taiyou' (or A/D Changer) By using these 3 Spells the player can reuse the effects of Needle Worm and Morphing Jar to mill out the opponent. This deck is sometimes referred to as "Flip Trolls" or "Flip Mill". Weaknesses * Solemn Judgment can be particularly harmful, since it negates and destroys the flipping of Morphing Jar. Due to the ban list limiting this to 1 it's very unlikely to be harmful in most games. * Skill Drain is a massive threat to this deck build, without any means of countering this it's an instant loss whenever this is played against you. Mystical Space Typhoon is one of the very few counters to this, so it's recommended you side deck them in the rare occurrence your opponent plays these. Heavy Storm is also a popular choice as it can be used before going for the win. A counter to Skill Drain would be to play Book of Moon or Book of Eclipse after you flip summon because Skill Drain only negates face-up monsters effects. Using Night Beam is also a good idea, or Mind Haxorz. Empty Jar Recommended Cards Monsters * Morphing Jar * Morphing Jar 2 * Needle Worm * A/D Changer * Deep Diver * Giant Rat * Night Assailant * Spear Cretin * Warm Worm * Thunder Dragon * Penguin Knight * Swift Scarecrow Spells * One Day of Peace * A Feather of the Phoenix * Book of Eclipse * Book of Moon * Book of Taiyou * Burial from a Different Dimension (Combined with A/D Changer) * Card Destruction * Creature Swap * Cup of Ace * Dark-Piercing Light * Dark World Dealings * Darkness Approaches * Foolish Burial * Hand Destruction * Into the Void * Magical Mallet * Magical Stone Excavation * Mystic Box * Pot of Duality * Shien's Spy * Spell Reproduction * Swords of Concealing Light * Swords of Revealing Light * Serial Spell (combined with Card Destruction) * The Shallow Grave * Upstart Goblin * Night Beam Traps * Assault on GHQ * Blasting the Ruins * Desert Sunlight * Dark Bribe * Forced Requisition * Gravity Bind * Magic Jammer * Magical Explosion * Magical Thorn * Threatening Roar * Waboku * Messenger of Peace Empty Jar FTK The Empty Jar FTK build is a more focused version of Empty jar, which attempts to deck out the opponent in the first or second turn. The cards recommended below were added without regarding the card ruling on Xyz Material: Xyz Materials are not treated as being on the field, as seen in the October/November 2011 issue of Shonen Jump and later confirmed by Konami. When an Xyz Material is detached, any "leave the field" effects it may have are not activated, so for example, "Sangan" does not have its search effect activated upon being detached, and "Reborn Tengu" does not Summon a copy of itself when it is detached. Recommended Cards Monsters * A/D Changer * Deep Diver (To put Morphing Jar on the top of your Deck) * Giant Rat * Morphing Jar * Mystic Tomato (To search Sangan) * Needle Worm * Sangan * Swift Scarecrow * Battle Fader Spells * A Feather of the Phoenix * Book of Eclipse * Book of Moon * Book of Taiyou * Burial from a Different Dimension (Combined with A/D Changer) * Card Destruction * Dark World Dealings * Darkness Approaches * Heavy Storm * Gold Sarcophagus (Search for free Heavy Storm and Morphing Jar) * Hand Destruction * Into the Void * Magical Stone Excavation * One Day of Peace * Spell Reproduction * Serial Spell (combined with Card Destruction) * The Shallow Grave * Upstart Goblin 35 card destruction References Category:Deck Type